Bad Cats
right|300px Hier sieht man manche Sachen über Bösen Katzen die einst oder immer noch leben... Cats (already death) *Fluch ( org.: Curse) *Todesherz (org.: Cardiacdeath) *Schreckensfell (org.: Secretsfur) *Kriegsstern (org.: Warstar) *Seelenruf (org.: Spiritscall) *Geisterruf (org.: Ghostcall) *Seelenstehler (org.: Soulstealer) *Tigerstern (org.: Tigerstar) *Sandstern (org.: Sandystar) *Schrecken (org.: Horror) Cats (already living) *Flussplätscher (org.: Riversplash) *War ( deuts.:Krieg) *Tigernarbe (org.: Tigerscar) *Yinyangnarbe (org.: Yinyangscar) *Qual (org.: Agony) Über Fluch Er lebt einen Wald tiefer, unter dem Place of no Stars. Er zeigt Katzen ihre schlimmsten Ängste, und quält sie damit. Am meisten macht er es bei Lärchenstreif, eine Kätzin aus dem WindClan. Er schließt sie in ängste Räume ein, zeigt ihr Tot der noch kommen wird, von denen die sie am meisten liebt. Fluch hat keine Familie, er ist einfach entstanden, und er ist ein Horror für viele Katzen. Kein einziger Heiler konnte jemals feststellen woher er kam. Er lebt alleine und hat keine Freunde, da er meint die seien nur Zeitverschwendung. Über Todesherz Siehe die Seite Todesherz Über Schreckensfell Er lebt im Place of no Stars, bei einem Lager mit DarkForest und ihren Kriegern. Damals, zu lebzeiten, lebte er im KriegsClan, wurde aber dann zum Einzelläufer. Seine Brüder sind Schrecken und Kriegsstern, die viel älter sind als er. Er ist ein launischer, aber auch lustiger großer kräftiger Kater, dennoch ziemlich dürr. Sein Fell ist zerrüpft von vielen Kämpfen, und er trägt viele Narben. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde, das hätte er aber gerne. Seine Eltern sind Unbekannt, man kennt ihren Namen nicht. Er starb in den Kampf gegen die waldClans. Über Kriegsstern Er lebt im Place of no Stars, alleine. Seine Brüder sind Schrecken und Schreckensfell. Er ist der Gründer vom KriegsClan und sein bester Freund ist Höllensturm, dieser hatte ihn aufgezogen als er von seinem Clan verschwand. Er hatte, bevor sie gegen die WaldClans kämpften, tötete er Höllensturm's Enkel Nici, da sich dieser weigerte gegen seine Freunde zu kämpfen. Er wurde von einer Schülerin heimlich getötet, die zum DonnerClan gehörte und schrie sie habe ihn so entdeckt. Über Seelenruf Er ist lebte in der zeit wo es noch den SturmClan und NightRiverClan gab. Er war ein Einzelläufer der die Beute der Waldkatzen stahl als es Blattleere war. Dadurch mussten sehr viele Katzen ihr leben lassen, es machte ihm einfach spaß. Ein Teil seiner Familie lebt als Hauskätzchen und die anderen in Clans. Er war am war am Anfang ein Hauskätzchen, bis es ihm zu langweilig wurde. Er war wie sein Großvater, launisch und mürrisch und von Macht besessen. Nun lebt er im Wald unter den Place of no Stars. Über Geisterruf Er war der beste Freund von Todesherz, er lebte im TigerClan. Er musste mitansehen wie seine Familie von ihr getötet wurde. Er und nur 3 andere Katzen überlebten es, er wollte einen Plan schmieden um sie aufzuhalten, doch die anderen hielten das für eine dumme Idee und wurden Hauskätzchen, nur eine nicht. Doch die wollte das auch nicht. Es blieb an ihm, sie zu töten. Aber stattdesen bittete er den SternenClan ihr das Leben zu nehmen, doch das funktionierte nicht. Er ließ sein Leben und vergiftete sie dabei. Er ist im letzten Wald, obwohl er seinen Wald von ihr befreit hatte. Über Seelenstehler Er lebte im WiperClan sein Bruder war Seelenruf. Er kannte ihn nicht gut, er sah ihn nur ein paar mal auf seinen Gebiet, und felhte ihn meistens an die Beute nicht von ihnen zu stehlen, die anderen waren ihn egal. Seelenruf sagte er wird es selber entscheiden, da brachte er ihn um. Sein Clan lobte ihn dafür dieses Unheil endlich getötet zu haben, doch ihm gefiehl es andere zu töten. Als ein paar SturmClan Schüler unabscihtlich in das Gebiet kamen, hatte er sie getötet. Er starb an grünen Husten und kam in den unteren Wald von Place of no Stars. Über Tigerstern Über ihm wissen es alle was er getan hat. Sandstern Siehe die Seite Sandstern Über Schrecken Er lebte im NachtClan, er mag niemanden, nichtmal seine Brüder. Er lebt im Place of no Stars. Er besitzt viele Narben von kämpfen, und hat eine komische Fellfarbe, das ist so bei den NachtClanKatzen. Er hat anderen befohlen Katzen zu töten, er tat es selber nicht. Über Flussplätscher Sie lebt derzeit im FlussClan und wurde als Heilerin ausgebildet. Ihre Mutter ist Nebelfuß, doch ihr Vater wollte ihre Mutter nicht verraten. Ihre Großmutter war einst die Anführerin des DonnerClans. Ein guter Freund von ihr ist Baumwipfelpfote. Sie und noch viele andere HalbClan Katzen bekamen eine Vision vom SternenClan das sie verschwinden müssten. Sie erzählte es nur Baumwipfelpfote, dem einzigen den sie vertrauen konnte. Sie steht mehr zum Place of no Stars als zum SternenClan, obwohl sie ihre Mutter über alles liebt. Über War Sie ist eine Nachfahrin von Kriegsstern und seinen Brüdern. Sie ist eine Einzelläuferin, ihre Eltern sind Unbekannt, man kennt nur daweil eine Schwester, sie hat aber noch zwei weitere. Sie ist genauso wie ihr Name es sagt. Sie will nur Krieg, und alle Macht besitzen, die Macht über die WaldClans. Sie will einen neuen Clan erschaffen der alle anderen übertrumpfen wird. Ihre Schwester macht mit und auch noch viele andere Einzelläufer und Streuner. Über Tigernarbe Sie ist eine Nachfahrin von Tigerstern und seinen Schwestern, sie lebt derzeit im SchattenClan, sie ist eine HalbClanKatze. Sie wurde aber erst nach der Profezeiung geboren wo die anderen schon lange verschwunden waren. Ihr Vater kommt aus dem DonnerClan, der Sohn von Nebelfell. Ihre Mutter kommt aus dem SchattenClan. Sie ist meistens so wie er, und strebt ebenfalls nach Macht. Über Yinyangnarbe Über sie ist nicht viel bekannt. Sie wurde von Streunern gefangen genommen und die haben ihr ein Yinyangzeichen auf die Stirn gemacht mit ihren Krallen, sie war aus dem DonnerClan. Feuerstern sah sie erst nach vielen Monden wieder, aber da war sie schon völlig verstört. Sie wollte sich an jeden Rächen der sich über sie lustig machte. Und das sind sehr viele Katzen. Über Qual Er ist ein Streuner, der Yinyangnarbe dieses Zeichen verpasst hatte, mit zwei anderen. Er lebt bei einer Farm, frisst dort viele Hühner, und wird oft von den Farmern mit Sachen beworfen. Er hatte sich in die Schülerin der sie das Zeichen machten verliebt. Und er wollte sie für sich gewinnen, doch er hatte gehört sie würde jeden umbringen der sich über sie lustig macht und die die ihr das Zeichen verpasst hatten, er träumte nur von ihr.